Chasing My Past
by HSK-spam
Summary: A series of flashbacks containing the events leading up to the rebirth of Alphonse Elric. Sorta. RoyEdMpreg


Warnings: May contain citrus of the yaoi species. Mpreg!Edward. Seke!Roy. Pre-established relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or the characters in it. I've heard through the grapevine that Hiromu Arakawa doesn't even like the RoyxEd pairing. I do own the baby in this story, however, so nyeh on Himoru Arakawa.

Author's Notes: I just want to say that I am in love with the person who inspired me to write this fanfiction. Please take a look at _Levitas Fragosus by BlackMercifulFaerie_. She indirectly inspired me to write this with her fic. It's quite amazing how my mind comes so close to what other people are thinking with their mystery plots! Anyways, thank you BMF for everything you've done and hopefully my fic will come out as good as yours!

* * *

**Chasing My Past © Kaiba Girl 2008**

Summary: A series of flashbacks containing the events leading up to the rebirth of Alphonse Elric. Sorta.

* * *

-Flashback Sequence 1-

"Are you sure you want to do this, FullMetal? I know how you are when it rains and it's not a very pretty sight." The taller of the two men present in the old shack ran a white gloved hand hastily through his hair as a sigh of nervousness. He couldn't help but be worried for the blonde teenager drawing a transmutation circle on the floor. It was his job as his overseeing officer to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. But what they were doing was an understatement of stupid.

"You can't be worried about him, Colonel. You oversaw his research on the subject yourself. With two advanced alchemists such as yourselves working on the project, it's flawless." The blonde woman beside the colonel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but it was shrugged off with a sigh.

"I can't help but be worried. If he dies, he'll get a two rank promotion. That puts him in my spot. I can't have dead competition." The man began to take off his gloves, earning a concerned look from his subordinate. She stared at him in disbelief, looking to the other blonde for some help.

"You can't be serious… That's not the only reason you're worried about him, is it?" She was prepared to grab her gun and hold it to the colonel's head to get a sincere answer, but she was stopped by the blonde teen's words.

"It's not, Lieutenant. He's just not used to the idea of us being so close in ranking after the war. His ego's too big to let him see that I haven't died yet, therefore I can't get that promotion unless I do something like death to life transmutation on a human subject and succeed. I'd become General of the entire military if I did that." The blonde haired teen snickered and moved carefully out of the transmutation circle to stand beside the Colonel, dusting his hands off of the chalk he had been using to draw said transmutation circle. He looked up at the Colonel and chewed the inside of his cheek lightly.

"Well, yes. Is everything ready FullMet-huh?" The tall man looked down at the mop of braided blonde hair attached to his chest and sighed, returning the hug being given by the teen. "Full… Edward…"

"No matter what happens… if I die or if I live to see that promotion you so eagerly want me to have…" He paused turning his head so he could look up at the man he was hugging. "I want you to know… that I love you, Roy Mustang." Edward held on until he felt Roy loosen his grip, rubbing his nose softly with the back of his hand. Roy held Ed by the shoulders and looked right into his eyes, dark brown meeting amber.

"If this works, you owe me a night in bed." He smirked as Ed tensed at his words, then smiled softly. "I love you too, Ed." Roy kissed the smaller male's forehead and nodded towards the circle of chalk.

The woman clapped her hands and checked her pocket watch. "Alright boys, we have fifteen minutes to do this and that isn't a lot of time when it comes to alchemy. Let's do this Colonel, Major." Edward sighed, blowing the air upwards to move his bangs out of his face.

"A small window of opportunity, eh? Let's work with what we've got." He said, bowing his head. /I will get you back, Al. I promised and I'll do it even if it means giving up my own body to house yours./ "I'm ready Colonel. Fire when ready."

Roy knelt at the edge of the white chalk lines, waving the lieutenant away so he had room to do this. He surveyed the scene, taking it in so he knew exactly what to do. He hadn't been doing all this research for nothing, so he had to do it right the first time or loose something very important to him.

He watched Ed take his place in the center of the transmutation circle, fearing that maybe neither of them would make it into work the next day. He pushed the thought aside though and focused on counting the Crimson Stones. Six in all at the six points of the transmutation circle. Roy was next to one, his hands hovering on either side of the stone in preparation for the beginning sequence of the transmutation.

Ed stood to his full height of five foot six and shut his golden eyes to block out the two people watching him with fear tracing over their features for him. He was preparing for everything to go wrong as it always had on rainy days.

The woman saluted her higher-up and smiled softly. "Good luck, Major Elric. My prayers are with you." She knew Ed wouldn't salute her back, but the smile he held on his lips was enough to tell her that he had heard her words and was thanking her for them.

The colonel ignored the painful lurch going through his body as Ed stood there waiting to accept what could be his death. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see it, and pressed his hands to the floor with a surge of power through his body.

Blue lightning flared up from the circle and danced around Ed's feet. A sickly looking white light filled the room as an unseen force lifted Ed from the ground and held him by his shoulders. He spun around slowly once as he was lifted, lightning connecting him to the ground for a few seconds before it disappeared into the ground once more.

One by one the Crimson Stones shattered; each one releasing a red light that lazily gravitated towards Ed's floating body. As the stone between Roy's hands shattered, he opened his eyes and watched as it floated over to Ed, passed thought the barrier of light around him, and melted into his chest like all the others had done before.

Within seconds of the light entering the teen's body, a flat disk of pale blue light surrounded his stomach, and then spread upwards and downwards over Ed's body in a cylinder shape.

Roy couldn't believe what was happening. It was just as the books had described it to happen. They were creating a new body for Alphonse using Ed's existing body. Roy wanted to stop what he was doing and tell Ed, but he knew he had to keep his hands on the circle until the transmutation was complete.

The white light disappeared from the shack, leaving only a dull blue haze that surrounded Ed from top to bottom. Roy took his chance and ran to catch Ed as he was slowly dropped from his suspension in mid-air. Something was not right, and Roy knew it.

The lieutenant relit the candles that had been extinguished and moved over next to Roy. She was held back at a distance though, know Roy still needed his space. She was worried though, not only for Edward's safety, but for Roy's as well. What would happen if Ed didn't pull out of his apparent unconsciousness? What would Roy do then? She only had to wait and find out.

"FullMetal… Edward I order you to wake up! Damn it, Edward!" Roy held Ed close and checked his vitals. Everything seemed in order, he just had to wake up. "You need to wake up so we can know if it worked, Ed!"

The lieutenant took a towel from the table by the door and brought it over to Roy. "How will you know if it worked?" Roy brightened a bit when Ed began to cough, and the woman sighed with relief.

"He just has to-" He was stopped when Ed turned away from Roy and vomited onto the ground, coughing rather hard still. "Yeah… It worked." Roy helped Ed sit up and cautiously rubbed the teen's back to help soothe him. "Riza, check for the car. I told them to be here at twelve thrity."

Riza moved to the only window in the shack and peered through the blinds. "The car's already outside." She looked up at the sky and smiled a bit. "It stopped raining too." Roy nodded and carefully picked Ed up once he had stopped coughing long enough to take a decent breath or two. The blonde alchemist put his arms around Roy's neck, not caring if the world saw him like this.

"Hey… Do you think I'll get… a promotion for this?" He asked, looking up at Roy cautiously. Roy shook his head, kicking open the door to the shack and exiting the small building.

"I don't really care about promotions right now, Edward. Right now what I care about is getting you home and in bed." He looked down at the teen in his arms and sighed. "Not like that, you little monkey. You've just committed a serious act that's only been done twice before. I don't want you coming into Central for at least three days."

Riza caught up and stood in front of the back door of the car so Roy couldn't get in yet. "Surely you aren't thinking of leaving him alone in his apartment are you? When this gets to the Brigadier you'll both be in some hot water. They'll want to take the Major in for observations throughout the entire process!"

Roy stopped and stared at her harshly. "Do you think I would be a dead beat father to my own child?" He almost got a protest from both Edward and Riza had he not continued. "I was the one performing the task; therefore it is as much mine as it is Ed's. I don't care if the child has my genes or is truly the rebirth of Alphonse Elric. I'm not abandoning someone I care about in their time of need."

Ed chuckled, putting his arms over his stomach to try and contain his laughter. "It sounds like you're proposing, Colonel." Ed giggled like a girl and hiked up his voice to match it. "Oh Roy! Of course I'll marry you!" Ed said in mock acceptance.

The colonel raised and eyebrow and smirked, knowing he had caught Edward with that. "I didn't think you'd accept. I don't even have the ring on me." He spoke, accepting the slap on the face that came with it along with the gun at his temple.

"Don't lie like that, Colonel. You should know better than to lie about that kind of thing to your lover." When the Colonel didn't speak, Ed pushed the gun away from Roy's head. He turned Roy's head to face his, golden eyes meeting dark brown. "You're seriously proposing to me?"

Roy pulled his head out of Ed's grasp and motioned for Riza to move out of the way so he could get into the car and have his hands back. The woman nodded and opened the door for them, putting her gun in the holster and watching them get in. She made sure it was clear before shutting the door and signaling the driver to go. She could walk home, since they really needed the time to talk.

Rou held Ed in his lap still, one arm free to move about. His hand gently caressed Ed's face, trying to stop him from shaking. He didn't think this was one of the after-effects. "I was going to wait until tonight and alone, but I suppose that you've already guessed that I have to."

Ed shook his head and tried climbing out of Roy's lap. "Nonono! Don't propose!" Roy blinked, but held Ed in place until he would get an answer. "You can't do that because of what I've done… I'd hate you and say no if it was the only reason. I want to marry someone who loves me for me and thinks I'm good sex! If it's only because of an experiment that may or may not have worked, then I don't want your damn proposal."

Looking down at Ed, the Colonel lifted the younger alchemists face and took a deep breath. "If you want me to love you for your body, then it's all I have in my arms plus a right arm and a left leg."

He got a small smile from Ed before he continued. "If you want me to love you for your heart, then I want to know the location of the spare key in case I accidentally loose the one I already have."

Ed was going to say that he didn't have a 'spare key', but Roy stopped him with more words. "If you want me to love you for the sex, then I'll give you the best sex I can offer, even if it's not with me." They leaned in closer to each other, barely inches apart before Ed spoke.

"All that and no ring? I'm disappointed in your poetic abilities, Roy Mustang." Roy frowned and opened his mouth to explain yet again why he didn't have the ring, but he was stopped by Ed pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Ed had taken the open-mouthed opportunity to push his own tongue inside of Roy's mouth, taking a sweep before enticing Roy into his own mouth. Roy obliged and fought back for his dominance, tasting the frosted flakes Ed had had for breakfast that morning. Their teeth clicked and that was their cue to stop before it got serious in the backseat. Ed took a breath as they parted and smiled a bit. "Yes." He said, and Roy nodded. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his arm shining through the tinted windows. They both knew that no rainy day would ever be that same again.

-End Flashback Sequence 1-


End file.
